


Salad Daze

by Liadt



Category: Adam Adamant Lives!
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All men have at least one secret, Georgina finds Adam's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salad Daze

In the middle of an exclusive London restaurant, Georgina and Adam were sat at a table, enjoying their first course. Suddenly, Georgina jumped in her seat and clapped her hand over her mouth, lest her squeal of surprise alarm any of their fellow diners.

“What is it, Miss Jones?” said Adam, glancing up from his soup. His voice was tinged with concern, but his eyes burned with the gleam of the adventurer ready to leap into action to tackle anything that might distress a lady.

“Oh, nothing dangerous,” said Georgina. “In fact it’s quite dead.” As she spoke Georgina’s expression that had become calm again, after her initial shock, turned back to one of surprise when she moved her gaze from her salad to Adam’s face.

Adam, puzzled by Georgina‘s reactions, frowned in response. 

Georgina reached down to her handbag, on the floor, and fished out a pair of tweezers. “I thought I saw a caterpillar in my salad, but I was mistaken.” She used the tweezers to lift the offending hairy object, from her lettuce. “I believe this is yours. One of your eyebrows has dropped off.”

Adam flushed like a damsel about to fall in a swoon. He cleared his throat, “Ah, yes, I’m afraid after tackling the nefarious Doctor Robstro, in his secret laboratory, in 1899, my eyebrows were burnt off by the deadly chemicals he threw at me. Robstro objected to being apprehended for his disgusting experiments on the dispossessed ladies of Rochester. My eyebrows never grew back to their former glory and my manservant at the time procured me replacements. It simply wouldn’t have done for a man of my standing to be seen in society with feeble brows. And you know what they say about men with feeble brows.”

Georgina shook her head - she didn‘t.

“I forget how much things have changed sometimes, but be assured neither the Prime Minister nor anyone else would have sort my aid against wrongdoing if they knew the truth. I’m sorry if I have shocked and embarrassed you with my follicle deficiency.”

“I don’t see anything to be embarrassed about. It doesn’t matter what a man’s eyebrows are like today, but if you’re that bothered about them, I can show you how to thicken what you already have. They‘ll look smashing once I’ve finished.” Georgina lifted her bag off the floor and rooted around for more items from her make-up bag. 

“I’ll be quite all right in the mean time, Miss Jones,” said Adam, firmly and pushed a lock of his hair forward to cover the offending brow.

****  
A couple of days later, Georgina struck at Adam’s penthouse flat. She’d roped Simms into her scheme. Agreeing with her that eyebrow wigs were rather silly, Simms used his influence as a man, and a gentleman’s man at that, to talk Adam round into to letting her give him a lesson in the art of make-up. Despite what Adam thought, his eyebrows weren't a lost cause and really nothing that an eyebrow pencil, a dot of brown mascara and a dab of Vaseline couldn’t fix. It was funny how a man who’d faced death more times than she’d had hot dinners now sat before her rigid with fear, as he watched her lay out the contents of her make-up bag on his desk. And that was after she had told him she wasn’t going to use her eyelash curlers on him.


End file.
